The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
With developments of computing technologies, container based virtualization is being used widely in a cloud environment or other computing environments. Abstraction of a container image may be achieved on an operating system (OS), in contrast to the abstraction of a virtual machine (VM) image, which is usually achieved with an entire hardware stack that includes the OS. In comparison to the abstraction of the VM image, the abstraction of the container image utilizes relatively few resources and can allow a user to pack and run a greater number of applications on a single server. However, there are many workloads that are currently running on VM images. To date, it has been difficult to convert these current VM images to container images, especially when the number of VM images to be converted is very large. As such, a solution for effectively converting VM images to container images is not currently available.